Love Burns Like Hell's Flame
by Firestar13579
Summary: What happens when a member of the band gets kidnapped on the way to a special gig.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Naked Brothers Band story. This is what happens when someone gets kidnapped. I'm not sure who wrote it but I got this idea from a story I read a looooooooooooooooooong time ago. If this looks familiar to anyone send me a pm. Oh and if you don't like script format don't read this story. Oh and the characters are still the age they were in season three even though its two years later.**

Nat's POV

November 13, 2011

12:00 p.m.

New York, NY

Me: Hey guys we just got a request to play a birthday party tomorrow. They're offering $3,000,000,000!

Alex: Should we accept it?

Rosalina: Where is it?

Me: Missouri.

Copper: I think we should.

Dad: I say lets do it.

Quassim: Lets go.

Plane to Missouri

Rosalina: This is gonna be great.

Me: Ya.

Rosalina: What songs are we playing?

Me: (checks phone) Ummm...Hardcore Wrestlers, Great Trip, Crazy Car and Rosalina.

Rosalina: Rosalina?

Me: The guy said that he used that song to get his girlfriend. He said it inspired him to write his girlfriend a love song.

Rosalina: Awww. That's so touching.

Me: Oh and the kid's party were going to he's paying extra to sing on stage with us.

Rosalina: Whats his name?

Me: He says he goes by T.J.

Rosalina: T.J...nice name.

Copper: Hey guys where landing.

Me: Great lets go.

St. Louis, Missouri

All: THE STAGE IS UNDER THE ARCH?

Copper: Ya!

Alex: That's awesome!

Thomas: This is so exiting!

Me: Wait do you hear that?

Rosalina: I hear rustling.

The next thing I knew a man dressed in all black jumped out of a bush and...

**Sorry the chapters so short. I thought this would be a good time for a cliff hanger. Well comment and subscribe. TBC. **


	2. Chapter 2

Preaveously on Love Burns Like Hell's Fire:

New York, NY

Me: Hey guys we just got a request to play a birthday party tomorrow. They're offering $3,000,000,000!

Alex: Should we accept it?

Rosalina: Where is it?

Me: Missouri.

St. Louis Missouri

Me: Wait do you hear that?

Rosalina: I hear rustling.

The next thing I knew a man dressed in all black jumped out of a bush and...

**Back to the modern story:**

/Nat's POV:

The next thing I knew a man dressed in all black jumped out of a bush and grabbed Rosalina by the arm and started dragging her to a large black van. I lunged at him in a desperate attempt to stop him. He simply shoved me pack and my head slammed into the pavement. The next thing I knew I blanked out.

Rosalina's POV:

I woke up in a dark room with a one way mirror.

I murmured still in a daze, "Where am I?

A speaker turned on and heard, "You are in a slave camp, far away from New York. And don't try to escape. We will find you."

I yelled, "How?"

The speaker responded, "We've implanted a tracking device on you. We will use you as a slave. And when we're done with you, you will be executed."

Oh crap. How am I supposed to get out of here? Then a bright white flash burst into the room. The next thing I knew my whole life was flashing backwards.

"Where am I?" I asked.

Then a speaker in the small black room I was in turned on. "You are ninja assassin. You were on a mission when you had a major head injury. You lost all of your memory and you must me retrained."

"Ok?" I replied. "What kind of training?" "Let me show you,"

The next thing I knew I was in a large room full of targets and different things that a agile person would use. Or more like a ninja.

"Jump onto those pipes or you will be painfully shocked. You have ten seconds to get up there."

"Wait what?" "10, 9, 8." "CRAP!" I climbed up onto the metal pipe in a desperate attempt to not get shocked. "Good. Now do it with the metal pole being thinner." "Oh no." I climbed up onto the pole and stood up. I had to focus and balance so I wouldn't fall.

I had to do it one more time. But somehow I manged to jump up and do a flip to land on the even thinner pole. "What the?" I asked out loud. Then the are area around the pole I was standing on sank into the floor. "Oh now what?" The speaker came back on. "You will need to doge speeding darts so you wont be impaled," "AW COME ON!" I heard the sound of oxygen being sucked out of the air and jumped down onto the pole, with two hands gripped tightly to the pole. I heard more sounds of darts. I jumped and flipped to avoid incoming darts. The next thing I knew a dart shot right into my stomach.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain. "Ignore the pain," the loudspeaker was saying, "take the dart out of your stomach." I tried to listen to the loudspeaker speaker and pulled the dart out of my stomach. But it just made the pain much, much worse.

Then when one more dart came my hand shot up and grabbed it, an inch from my face. The loudspeaker said, "This is only the beginning Rosalina Dimeco, this is only the beginning.

**Nice chapter huh? Review and** **subscribe.**

**Peace out my friends. And may you get shot my enemies.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nat's POV

"Are you ok Nat?" said Alex. "No," I replied. "I'm so sorry Nat. Well maybe one day she'll come back," "Probably not bro," "Well I got to go, bye Nat," I was still depressed about Rosalina. Sense her kidnapping which was almost two months ago me, Alex and Dad were making dinner and we all were distracted and a fire burned the house down. We moved closer toward where Rosalina used to live. As a matter a fact we would've been right next door. But she was still gone.

I was taking a walk and herd a far two familiar name, "Project Rosalina is a complete success, tell her her first mission is to commence tomorrow." I peered down the ally were I heard the man speaking. I saw the man who took Rosalina.

Suddenly all I saw was red. I charged the man and pinned him to the concrete. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ROSALINA!" "Humph," He replied with a calm face. "TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Then the man looked almost afraid. "Look man, I just took her to the train station and handed her off. I don't know where they took her." "WELL WHAT'S HER FIRST MISSION" "To kill her closet loved one. You. She's going to kill you."

The next thing I know my hand was against his throat. I didn't kill him but I knocked him unconscious.

I looted him for all he had. I found an ear peace, a picture of Rosalina, a bizarre pair of sun glasses, and a watch. "Ok maybe I could use this to track down Rosalina," I said to myself. "What the!" Something made me look over at the Empire State Building and put on the sun glasses. Somehow the glasses zoomed in and I saw Rosalina on top of the building!

"Oh no. No no no no no." I was freaking. Then she jumped off of the building! Luckily a paraglider came out of her bag and she glided toward the ally I was in! I hid behind a trash can and peered around to see what she was doing. She was looking at the unconscious man that I knocked out. Then she looked over at the trash can I was behind. I scrunched up behind the can and...well, coward.

She looked around the can and looked strait at me. We both just stared at each other for what seemed like years. Then in a blink of an eye she had a knife to my throat.

"Rosalina? What are you doing?" I asked quietly. "How do you know my name?" She asked. "Rosalina. Look at me, really look at me." She just stared at me and looked confused. "Now listen to me," I continued, " "You went to live your life. But why'd you have to go? You're my only love, my only never ending love. Rosalina, Rosalina. You took my heart away and now I miss you so. You're my only love my only never ending love. Rosalina, Rosalina.I'll never be the same. I'll miss you till I die. You're my only love, my only never ending love. Rosalina, Rosalina. Rosalina, Rosalina."

"Nat?" She asked. "Ya," I replied. "I'm so sorry," She said, "but I can't leave the agency." "Why?" "They're tracking me as we speak, and if I don't go back in less that one week they'll find and kill me." "Well do you know how they're tracking you?" I asked. "They're using some sort of tracking device," She replied. "Well do you know where it is?" "Sadly no." "I beat we could find it. Wait a sec." I put my hand on her neck and felt this odd bump. "Found it," I said.

**Well that's the end of chapter 3 of my story. RRS (Read Review Subscribe)**


	4. Chapter 4

Emergency Room

"How's Rosalina?" asked Cooper. "She's in recovery. They got the chip out of her. They gave the chip to me. When Rosalina gets out of recovery, we're gonna get rid of it." I replied. "Good," Cooper replied. "Well when will she be getting out of recovery?" Cooper asked. "Twenty minutes," I replied. "Well that's good," Cooper replied. "Hey Nat, Alex is here. Want me to go get him?" Cooper asked. "Ya," I replied. "I'll be right back," Cooper left the room and Alex came in. "Hi Alex," I said. "H..hi Nat. How is...you know?" "She's doing really," I was cut off by yells coming in from recovery. "Oh no," I said panicking.

Rosalina's POV

Twenty minutes before her surgery:

"Alright sweety I just want you to breath deeply. That's it, in and out, in and out." Doctors where using a sleep mask to put me to sleep to get the chip out of me. The next thing I knew I was back in that ally with a frightened Nat with a knife to his neck. And the person holding the knife was me. "Rosalina?" He asked. "Do I know you?" I asked him. "Rosalina. It's me Nat! Look at me. Really look at me." I must've looked really confused but he didn't express it. Then he said, "Now listen. You went to live your life,"

Then I was rushing back to reality. My vision was kinda fuzzy and I could hear yelling. Even though I could barley see I could one thing clearly, Nat, and he was crying. "N...Nat?" I muttered. "Rosalina?" He replied, his voice cracking. "Where am I? What happened?" I asked. "Yo...you d...died," he replied looking shocked. "Hey Nat?" "Ya?" "Can we restart the Naked Brothers Band?" He looked straight up dumbfounded. "Of course." "Good," Then I blacked out.


End file.
